heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-13 XMN: Future Opportunities
The battle is over. The enemy has fled, some returning to collect their dead and wounded. While those of the government forces vastly outnumber those of the villagers, there's enough that family and friends grieve over those they've lost and worry about those requiring medical care. Piotr's returned to flesh and blood and cleaned up, relaxing with a bottle of liquor - of some sort - in the house they've been given to stay in. Such a relaxation technique is bound to get the attention of someone else in the immediate area. The only bottle of liquor Domino had got left with Pete, and she's far from having her fix. After getting looked over by Warren she drifts off into her own space, largely away from anyone else until things seem to have settled down. It's in this window that she wanders over and claims a seat beside you, without bothering to announce it beforehand. "Got a real mean swing in those limbs, buddy. Back in my day, we had to use shaped charges to deal with tanks." Piotr tilts the bottle up to take a swig then wordlessly offers it to Domino. "I would feel guilty at how outmatched they were except that the villagers would have been just as outmatched by them. A taste of their own medicine, da?" He might not be feeling guilty but neither does he sound happy about it. The bottle is accepted without any hesitation, not even glancing at the label before drawing it to her lips. "Mmh, good pick." It's offered back a moment later, along with "My thoughts exactly. Maybe others see something wrong with bullying the bullies. I'm not one of 'em." Following the remark is a slight hesitation as Dom looks around the basement, checking to see who all might be left in the area. "You kids don't screw around. What I don't understand is why I haven't heard about you. Mutants, obviously. You're not mercs. Not government-backed. Gotta be freelance at the source, which also makes me wonder what motivation is driving you all to this corner of the globe." "The government kidnapped a mutant with the intention of using him against their people." Piotr answers, repeating what she already knew. "We fixed this. But like you, we could not just walk away and leave these people to be slaughtered." Taking back the bottle, he takes another swig. "Which they will be even now if we walk away. Therefore, we must make sure they are safe." By overthrowing the government. Simple. "Right, I've heard this tune before," Domino replies in a rather flat tone. "Pete and myself aside, there's more to this lot. What happens after we topple the power structure of this country, everyone drifts apart and goes their own separate ways? You'll understand if I don't believe that for a second. I know a team operation when I see one, and that's way before the inclusion of a VTOL jet. You're all playing your hands very close to your chest." Then again, that's something she can respect. And relate to. Piotr takes another swig and offers the bottle again. Maybe Domino missed it when Cyclops called them X-Men. "I did not say we weren't together. We merely do not seek publicity. Are you American?" That would explain her not recognizing the JLA member. With the bottle back in her hand once more, Domino confirms with a nod, and another swig. Apparently feigning ignorance isn't going to get her very far in this conversation. She's heard bits and pieces, drawn some conclusions for herself. May as well step up to the plate and go for the home run, here. "Of course. Your crew's the stuff of rumors and urban legends. And here I am," she concludes with a slight outward gesture of the bottle, "running alongside you all. What surprises me the most is that Shift managed to land a spot in your ranks as quickly as he did." Bumping heads, though? It was only a matter of time. "Listen, just in case the message wasn't passed along when I was asked to join this little operation, I'm not one for publicity, either." It's likely part of what made her a good candidate. Piotr shrugs at the mention of Shift. "Luck? Fate? He met the right people. All mutants are welcome to join us in one capacity or another. Are you interested for yourself? You are a mutant, da?" It's not the albinism but little things like how she moves. Could be training though. There's another momentary pause as Dom considers your question. No harm in sharing that bit of info, right? "I am," she confirms with another drink, then hands it back once again. "Glad to see he's got somewhere to go." The last situation hasn't really worked out all that great, for anyone involved. The most curious piece of information, however, is hearing the offer being passed to -her- as well. At first, all she can do is sit there and look at you with a blank looking stare. "Not all that sure I'm the kind of girl you kids would want hanging around the clubhouse." But, then again... No one's been giving her a hard time for being a killer. From what she's heard of the group's reputation as a whole, they stand for a good cause. It's given some extra thought, her gaze sweeping down toward the floor before she pushes out a quick breath and smirks, brushing a chunk of hair behind an ear. "Y'know what, if your fearless leader thinks it's a good idea, then what the hell." Returning her line of sight to you, she offers "We can talk." "Everyone should have somewhere to go." Piotr agrees and takes the bottle. He considers it a moment then puts the cap back on and sets it on the table. "And what kind of girl are you?" he asks, turning to look over at Domino. The kind that kills people? Obviously not a bar considering what they just went through. "What is it you do?" One new drinking buddy later and already the conversation is starting to get a bit ..deep. By Domino's standards, at least. "Not a very nice one," she automatically replies to the first question. "In case you missed the memo, I solve problems for cash. Bit of a globe-trotter, as you might have guessed." After all, she's in this neck of the woods. "There's no 'fighting the good fight' or standing up for certain ideals. I need money, and I have a skillset which allows me to find it." It doesn't explain why she's -here,- though. No one paid her for this job. Piotr consider Domino and her answer. Logan's rep is far from untarnished and he's not exactly a boy scout himself. "Are you an assassin? That would probably not be a good thing if you still were and are still willing to be." The Professor has standards even if he's not entirely certain what they are. "Do you take jobs you know are evil?" Before any further answers are given, Dom releases a long breath. Funny how being asked just the right question can make her wish that the bottle was still secured within her own hands. "Sometimes," comes the reluctant admission as pale blue eyes seek you out once more, and hold. If she's going to part with this information then she may as well try to read your physical reactions toward it. "-Evil,- that's kind of a broad spectrum there, kiddo. Most people would say that killing in any fashion is evil." But that's not the sort of answer you're looking for, is it. "I'm selective. There's plenty of tasks out there you couldn't pay me enough to do." The matter of her conscience will just be ignored for now. Piotr's body language is remarkably free of any sort of judgement. He's just listening to the answers and nods when DOmino is done. "Good. Then you are not a sociopath." That would certainly be something the Professor would not overlook. But maybe try to fix. "I have seen evil. Merely killing is not evil. I will tell Cyclops and he can talk to you as well if you still wish it. But the final decision belongs to another and it is impossible to lie to him." That all leads to a fairly indifferent look from the albino. Exploring options, that's usually safe enough. Nothing has been agreed upon beyond the idea of further discussion. As for not being a sociopath, Dom says "Not typically" with a lopsided grin edging across her face. "I've also dealt with evil. Can't say that I'm a fan. Not real big on lying, either." More a matter of selectively withholding information, regardless of how critical it might be at any given moment. "I'm not sure how talkative your boy's going to be after we're done with our final assault, but if he feels the need to chat then he's got my number." Because who knows? Maybe this could turn out to be a good thing. Domino nods at first, fairly absently from the looks of it. Heck, it's a fair piece of information to mull over for the rest of this trip. The next question proves to be enough to pull her right out of her temporary lull, frowning slightly this time as she looks back to you. "Who, -Shift?-" It's almost enough to get a laugh, though it does manifest as an obvious grin. "We've had drinks, we've partied. I taught him a few things to help him get by. Good kid, just gotta dig a little further than most. Even shared a couple of runs, but we're not exactly partner material." "No, not Shift. The one called Wisdom." Piotr corrects. "You arrived with him." This time Dom does laugh, "-Wisdom?- Oh, god," she trails off with a hand flopping against her face. It's followed up with a shake of her head. "Known him for years, don't even remember how we first bumped shoulders. Great guy for an evening of getting trashed, but -hell- no. If it can be helped, I work alone." Much less complicated that way. Piotr nods. So not partners. Nor partners. "So why are you here? Did someone pay you to rescue the one who was kidnapped? Or do you know him personally?" He didn't spot any recognition or talking between them but could have missed it. Now here's a question that Domino's had time to give some proper thought. It was bound to come up sooner or later. Zero ties, no connections, no exchanging of funds, it's not even done as a favor for anyone. "I like to keep my skill sets sharp." It's not even a lie, though she is leaving out something significant. Considering Domino curiously, Piotr asks "But how did you hear about it?" "How does any information get around? Know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy in need of something. That's one of the perks in my line of work, one doesn't need names to get results," Dom cryptically replies. "A little reputation can go a long way." With the appropriate connections, anyone here could dig into her work history through word of mouth. If the right words find their way to the right ears. Piotr nods at that. He does know how it works. And once this is over, he intends on tapping into just those kinds of connections to find out more about Domino. "Da. I was very impressed by the weapon you were using. It must be very expensive. Was it privately developed?" That idle smirk returns to Dom's face soon enough. "Another perk is being able to get your hands on some interesting toys. All I can say," or all she's -going- to say, "is that it was part of an illegal arms deal that found itself being intercepted by noble soul or two. It shoots when I pull the trigger. Very nice." And, by being in her possession she can rest easier knowing that it's being used for better purposes. Like vaporizing soldiers. "Very nice." Piotr agrees. "I've never handled anything that could do what I saw that do. I didn't know those were on the black market." "They're not," Dom counters. "At least not that I've found. Would like to keep it that way, too. We've all got enough to worry about without every other back alley thug having tech like that stuffed in their pants." She doesn't leave that point hanging for long before coming back with another thought of her own. "You've got some interest in firearms for a guy that gets by with turning into a slab of metal then punching everything. I saw what you did to their armor, nothing short of apocalyptic." "Everyone has to make a living." Piotr says with a smile that's more reminiscent than anything. "But that was a long time ago." Dom should probably have expected a cryptic response, given her own approach to this conversation. With this answer you give her just enough to slowly grin anew, with a hint of teeth involved. "Oh, now -this- is interesting." Stereotypes exist for a reason! "Any residual dabbling, or did that chapter come to a close for good?" "I no longer deal in arms." Piotr says, shaking his head. But after a pause, he adds "I could put you in touch with someone who does though." "Now we're talking," Domino says with that grin kept intact. Looks like something good -can- come out of this. Heck, maybe she'll fit in with this crew after all. "I'm all ears." "In St. Petersburg, there is a bar near the docks. It's name is Banket." Piotr tells Domino. "Call there at midnight and ask when they get in the next shipment of vodka. No matter what time they give, ask if Grigoriy will be there and leave a number. He will call you." And he'll be calling Grigoriy as well to find out about Domino. If Grigoriy is half as good at procuring information as he is weapons then he's going to find some details on Dom. She's spent plenty of time in Russia and surrounding territory. She speaks the language, she knows the weapons, she's done plenty of work and has a healthy sum of the local currency weaseled away for safe keeping. If that isn't enough, there's still only one patch-eyed mercenary out there. It's not the sort of thing she can hide for long. The information is filed away with a brief nod, soon followed by a faint smile. "Thanks. Can never have too many pals in the system." "Da." Piotr agrees and stands up. "It is time to get some sleep." He hasn't had any in almost two days what with being metal part of the time. "The bottle was left for us. Help yourself." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs